one of the guys?- gamvris flushed red
by Hells-maid
Summary: hells-maid: gamzee and vriska have been friends for a while and their group has gotten huge! but there are some small flushed feelings hiding under her bitchy girl façade, and under his silly clown makeup... warning: there may be a smut scene along the lines of chapter 5 so M rating for reasons


Gamvris fan fiction

Today was like any other day, a day out with your friends they were all guys but you didn't mind if they were, Eridan always said the three of them saw you as one of the guys, and you were okay with that. Feferi and Aradia always told you "you were always meant to be a guy", you musta been a bit to rough for their taste, but no mind you don't care because today its raining which means its going to be a day at Gamzees house, and it was your turn to choose what everyone does. You walked along the slippery wet streets, hands in your p-coat as cars sped by occasionally splashing muddy water on you. Your response was a shrug and the same thought, "Kanaya always has a new one if it stains…" one of those typical boy thoughts toward clothes, but it was your favorite for sure,

As you observe your surroundings becoming more interesting as you move, you forgot about your pockey. Pockey was a good pass time because the boys are all scared to play with you, so you tease them quite often. At the moment it was just a way to make you look cute while you make your way to the Makara household….that name. Makara….it always sent chills down your spine…you don't know why though…oh hey your phone is ringing, better answer it who knows it may be spider mom checking in on you…or its Gamzee….why the fuck is he calling?…

You answer to your ringtone of Terezi and you drunk yelling "you got a message!" it might freak people out but that was a really fond memory of you and Terezi the boys understand it's the preppy trolls who don't get it, you chuckle at the tone as you say hello in a silly voice, Gamzee giggles and honks a few times…like usual

"Gamzee whatchu want I'm on my way over already"

"yeah Spidersis I was gonna ask you to wait a while Eridan and Equius wont be over for a while…but if you're halfway here already…just come on over and we can chill for a while"

"aight Gamz- I'll be there in 2 minutes"

You end the call and run the next block to Gamzees house full blast. Thinking about alone time with Gamzee made you excited to get there….damnit….you are Vriska Serket and you think you are in love…3

Gamzee opens the door with a puff of sopor scent and some really wicked looking makeup he smiled and waved a hand as he stepped aside, the room was like last months chills day at his house, a large front room and a stairway to the left, his TV was off which was odd but you didn't really notice till you woke from a haze, gamzee teased hoping you felt okay.

"yo sis? don't you know what an umbrella is? You're soakin wet"

"shut up bro I'm freezing!"

"hang the motherfuck on I'll get you a towel…"

Gamzee walked into the room across from the stairs and grabbed you a blue towel, he flung it to you from across the room and you curled up in the smell, it smelled just like him and it was so warm, then again that room seemed to be the washroom so maybe it was just dried, you went and sat on the dark purple leather couch and laid over curled up in the huge towel, drying your hair carefully, and you felt pressure on your hip.

"Gamzee! Get off!"

"here and now? Damn sis didn't know you liked that kinnda stuff~"

"shut up you dork! I meant me!"

"you want me to get you off? Whoa!"

"Gamzee! Gog, get off of me you goof!"

"oh…..I get it now…..how about no?"

"GAMZEEEEEEE UGH!"

"heheh spidersis? You okay there?"

"Gamzee you're on me, no I'm not okay!"

"oh right….you wanted me to get off right?"

"yes!"

"no"

"Gamzee!"

Instead of getting off you he just laid down more with this arms crossed, hands placed on your shoulder, you kicked and wiggled to the point of getting tangled in your towel, and he just laughed with a cute toothy grin. Your eyes met and you came to a conclusion,

You are Vriska Serket and you ARE in love


End file.
